My Bloody Valentine
by Fiora Kariakis-Mana
Summary: Songifc to 'My Bloody Valentine' by GC. When Inu-Yasha transforms into a full demons and attacks Kagome, he decides to leave the group...


Oh my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands

And we'll start a new life

Rain was pounding down on the ground, and the full moon was shining, keeping the blood of the small village and a gargantuan demon flowing on the ground. 

Sango held the petrified and shaking Kagome tightly in her arms, and Miroku used a spell scroll to contain the fully transformed Inu-Yasha. 

The wild hanyou struggled, but he failed in thwarting the powerful sutra. "I'll rip off your arms when I free myself!" he growled. "Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry, but you can't be released until we retrieve the Tetsusaiga," he said calmly, keeping his distance. "You think I need that puny toothpick?" he growled. Miroku smacked him over the head with his staff as Shippo ran over with the bloody sword. The small fox demon hid behind the monk as he warily handed him the sword. 

__

I ripped out his throat

And called you on the telephone

To take off my disguise

Just in time to hear you cry

Inu-Yasha's eyes slowly regained their golden color, and his fierce claws receded. He got up on his elbows, gripping the Tetsusaiga for dear life. He looked at the blood soaked ground, and the scattered bodies of all the innocent people he had killed. "I…did all of this?" he asked in disbelief. He looked up at his rain soaked friends, and watched Shippo hide behind Miroku, and then finally looked at Kagome, who had five, long gashes on her back, which were bleeding profusely. Then her realized that they were claw marks. His claw marks. 

He stood up and walked a few steps closer to her, and as he got closer, Sango took a maternal-looking defense, and Kagome shivered. "Kagome," he said softly, watching her shudder at the sound of his voice. 

__

When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourned the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

"Kagome…I did this to you…? To all of you?" he asked shakily. She shook in Sango's arms, until he heard the sound of crying. Sango scowled at him and turned a bit, and the small cat Kirara growled. "Kagome," he pleaded, "I'm sorry. I really am." 

She turned at him, the front of her school uniform dirty and torn, and her face red with tears. "I don't even want to look at you, Inu-Yasha!" she yelled before burrowing her head back into Sango's shoulder. He listened to her sob even more and looked down at the ground in shame

__

Oh my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands

And we'll start a new life

Inu-Yasha turned and walked away, heading towards the forest. How could he have done that, to the woman he was in love with, no doubt? Many questions were running through his head, but one fact burned in his heart. She would leave. After this, he truthfully couldn't blame her. With what he had done? He had tried to kill her. She would leave, and he was sure of it. As soon as she was able to walk, she'd leave, and never come back.

__

I don't know too much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know

Is that I love you tonight

Kagome winced in pain as Miroku picked her up into his arms and set her on Kirara's back. All she felt was pain. Excruciating pain. He gently stroked her hair, hoping to sooth her, and stepped back so Sango could lead the demon cat back to Kaede's village. Every time Kirara would take a step, Kagome's wounds would hurt her, but it was either that, or stay where she was and ultimately die. She groaned and let out a small cry, and Kirara stopped. "Are you hurting badly?" Sango asked. Kagome just groaned. "Keep going." 

Kagome rode on Kirara's back for quite some time until they got back to the village. By the time they arrived, the stars and moon were beginning to fade into day. Sango stopped Kirara to give Kagome a little rest while Miroku summoned the old priestess Kaede. A few moments later, the two returned. 

"What happened to ye, child?" Kaede asked frantically. Kagome winced and shed a few more tears. Sango sighed and looked down at the old woman. "Inu-Yasha," she started, pausing to take a breath, "He transformed into a full demon, fought the demon he was doing battle with, and then after slaughtering most of the village, went after poor Lady Kagome." Kaede gently stroked Kagome's hand and shook her head. "The transformations…they're getting worse, aren't they? To attack Kagome so brutally." 

__

There was police and flashing lights 

The rain came down so hard that night

The headlines read "a lover died"

No tell-tale heart was left to find

Inu-Yasha tromped through the muddy forest, his hands and clothing still soaked in blood. His eyes had an almost glazed over look as he watched the sun rise from the corner of his eye. "The smell of her blood…and all those other innocent people. It' everywhere…it driving me crazy!" he thought angrily. 

He walked for a few more minutes until he reached the forest's verge. He walked to the edge of the cliff that it lead to and looked down at the small village. Kaede's village. He had walked all the way back to there without even realizing it. He looked down at her hut in particular, where he see Miroku leaning against the outer wall, and Shippo snuggled up next to him. 

"I shouldn't even be thinking about going down there," he mumbled, mentally slapping himself. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and stared at the hut, his face sharing the same expression as a child who stopped in front of the window of a candy shop and stared in, although they knew their mother wouldn't buy them any. 

__

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourned the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around the small hut. She was lying face-down on a thin futon on the ground, covered only by her extensive bandaging and a blanket. She looked out of the small window to her left and watched as the shadows of the leaves danced around in the dawn sunlight. She felt much better, now that her wounds were stitched and she had been given herbs for the pain, but she was still suffering from a wounded heart. She knew that Inu-Yasha had not control over himself when he transformed like that, but he had tried to kill her. She groaned as she sat up on her elbows and looked around for her book bag full of things from her era. She sat up and grabbed a sweater and put it on, not bothering to even button it up. She sighed a little and rubbed her arms, quickly returning to her thoughts of Inu-Yasha. 

__

Oh my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands

And we'll start a new life

Inu-Yasha looked down at the village as he stood up. The gentle wind blew some of his silver hair in his face, and he brushed it back out of his face, his focus never leaving the small hut where he knew Kagome was lying, probably in pain, thinking about how much she hated him. He sighed, and painfully pictured her cheerful face. He rubbed some of the now dried up blood from his hands and clothes and listened carefully. For one moment, he could hear nothing but the wind blowing and the beating of his heart, and it was at that moment that he realized that he couldn't see her again, so that he couldn't transform and hurt her again. He closed his eyes as a single, shining tear rolled down his cheek. 

__

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know

Is that I love you tonight

Kagome shivered a bit a rubbed her hands together. Neither she nor Miroku, Sango, or Shippo had seen Inu-Yasha since he had walked off into the forest, but she needed to see him. She knew that he wasn't able to control himself, and she needed to tell him that she still cared about him, even though he had attacked her, and tried to kill her. She shakily stood up and walked towards the door. 

She slid open the door and walked outside. "Kagome? What are you doing out here?" Miroku asked. She limped forward a little and turned her head towards him. "I'm going to find Inu-Yasha," she said cheerfully. Miroku looked at her strangely, wanting to stop her, but he knew there was nothing that could when she was on a mission like this. 

"Kirara!" she called. The small cat demon ran over to her and jumped into her arms, quickly followed by Sango and Kaede. "What are you doing up, child?" Kaede asked. "Like I told Miroku, I'm going to find Inu-Yasha," she said, "I just need a little help from Kirara." Sango looked at her, an amazed expression covering her face. Kaede sighed a little and shook her head. "There's no arguing with you," she said, giving Kagome her blessing. "Kirara," she said, the small cat leaping from her arms and transforming. Kagome mounted her shakily and patted her on the side, and they were off. 

__

He dropped you off, I followed him home

Then I stood outside his bedroom window

Standing over him he begged me not to do

What I knew I had to do

Cause I'm so in love with you

Inu-Yasha walked back towards the forest. He had so many memories of Kagome, some pleasant, some not so pleasant, like when the had first met, or when he had seen her naked while saving her from the Peach Man (that one still made him chuckle a bit ^_^), and when she had seen him kiss Kykio, but every time she still came back to him. She had always been so cheery about it. But now, even him being near her put her in danger. And so, it was best for the both of them. He continued to walk towards the forest when her heard a familiar voice calling after him. 

He turned slightly, and then all the way when he saw Kagome, riding Kirara to the ledge. The demon touched down on the ledge, and Kagome got off, standing next to her for a moment. Inu-Yasha stared at her smiling face. 

"Kagome…" he said softly, his voice soaked with disbelief, "What are you doing here?" "I came to find you," she said simply, "And now I have, so let's go." He took a few steps back. "No, I can't be near you…not after what I did," he said. She walked closer to him. "Oh, Inu-Yasha, I'm fine now. And it's not like you meant to hurt me," she said cheerfully. "What did I tell you?! Get away from me!" he yelled. Her cheerful expression turn to a hurt one. "Inu-Yasha, I said it was okay," she said. "Do you think I care about now?! Kagome…if that happens again…there might not be…a next time," he said shakily. 

She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Inu-Yasha, I don't care. I still need you. I still care about you. And what about all the good memories we've had together, huh? Don't you care about them, too?" she asked. He drew her into a tight hug and held her close. "I do care, Kagome. I cherish those memories like my own life," he replied. Kagome looked up at him with teary eyes and a smile on her face. "Then let's go and make more." 

__

Oh my love

Please don't cry 

I'll wash my bloody hands

And we'll start a new life

I don't know too much at all

I don't know wrong from right'

All I know 

Is that I love you tonight…

****

[A/N: So, you like? Eh, review if you want, although it is appreciated. Yeah, I was in art when I came up with this. If you want to know why I say this, read the last part of my bio and you'll know why.]

[P.S. Thanx for reading! ^_^]


End file.
